


Attention ep11(by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	Attention ep11(by KK)

头朝下被人扛在肩上的姿势使得胃部受到挤压，董思成只觉得一阵反胃恶心，在郑在玹终于放下他时用力推开车门蹲在车角干呕起来，郑在玹嘴角叼着一根烟靠在一旁看着他，半响 还是将烟熄灭走上前伸手帮他拍拍背部，得到董思成一个带着湿意的怒视，郑在玹觉得 这个时候他实在不应该想到其他画面 可现实是，他想了。。

一到家，董思成就用力推开卧室门走进去，郑在玹跟在他身后亦步亦趋进来，在董思成大力挥上门时撑住，揽上董思成的腰将人推了进来，低头便在他肉嘟嘟的脸颊偷的一个吻，董思成气急想转身挣脱却整个人被顺势抵在门上。郑在玹伸手抚过他的眼睛 然后是高挺的鼻梁直至嘴角，他慢慢靠近 鼻息打在董思成脸上，然后用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的，额头轻抵“昀昀，你知道我现在想做什么的。。。”

“唔。。” 董思成瞪着迷茫的双眼看着他，脸色微红，还未开口就被郑在玹略带强势的吻占领口腔，郑在玹一只手垫在他后脑勺，另一只手则贴近他的腰腹将人拉近自己，董思成仰着头整个人被他圈住，灼热带着淡淡的烟草味道的气息扑面而来，舌尖挑逗 勾住他的，辗转厮磨。炙热的吻随即顺着落在耳尖 脖颈，最后是锁骨，董思成颤抖着，两个人对彼此都太过熟悉，身体的敏感点被一一照顾，打在耳畔的呼吸越来越重，董思成只觉得胸口渐渐发烫，身体开始不受控制

“等。。你等等。。。”被抱到床上时，董思成已经被脱得全身上下只剩下一条内裤，肌肤呈现粉色， 在郑在玹大手的轻抚下显得有些色情。他的制止没有起到一丁点儿的作用，董思成有些挫败，蓄了力的拳头用力挥去，郑在玹头往旁边一歪不慌不忙的握住他的手腕“你乖一点儿才不会受伤”

“你他妈的以为我是你的男宠？！！放开！！！”

“在床上适当的拒绝有助于性趣提升”郑在玹的微笑挂在嘴角，指腹在董思成小腹处画圈“明明也想要了。。”

“你先滚起来，我有事情问你”董思成想起TEN的任务咬牙切齿，他现在巴不得赶紧的问到他想要的然后远走高飞逃离的远远的，大不了就窝在组织里不出来，他总不能跑到组织去找

“问我问题，可是要付出代价的”郑在玹低头给了他一个吻，然后跨坐在他腰腹处压着人不让他起身 慢慢脱掉了自己的衣服“为了防止你的问题让我失了性趣，我要先收取利息”

结实紧致的肌肉线条每次看到董思成都会下意识翻个白眼，郑在玹的脸是白白嫩嫩毫无攻击力的，任谁看都是个彬彬有礼的绅士，可是脱下衬衣 块状的腹肌和宽阔的背阔肌就让人血脉喷张，董思成被他完全压制，大腿也被强硬的拉开 盘到精瘦的腰肢两侧

湿濡的舌尖带着滚烫的温度在他身上点火，每到一个地方都引起董思成的轻颤，内裤被一把扯开彻底报废。手指稍用力揉捏他的乳尖，在听到董思成加重的呼吸后轻笑着低下头，将他的欲望含到嘴里，吞吐着，董思成手指攥紧了身下的床单，夹在郑在玹腰侧的双腿不自觉的将人夹得更紧

发泄过后，董思成大口喘着气全身无力得看着郑在玹，郑在玹抬起头，黑曜石般的眸子盯着他，手直则是伸到他的后穴慢慢开拓着，待听到董思成细微的呻吟时抽出手指，对准了那处 缓缓进入。董思成有些吃痛的挺起了腰腹，原本攥着床单的手指不知道什么时候攀附到郑在玹肩膀，当欲望战胜了理智，董思成只觉得自己随着他的每一次冲撞主动扭动着身子，口中的呻吟也渐渐变成了心底的那个名字“在玹。。。在玹你轻一点。。。唔。。。”

一声尖叫，董思成被人翻了个身，背对的姿势再一次被进入，舌尖又一次缓缓地在他的尾椎骨处打转，然后顺着背脊缓慢的向上移动着，董思成的欲望被郑在玹握住缓慢的撸动着，情欲难抑的脸陷进枕头 模糊了他的呻吟

郑在玹依旧在冲撞着，他的双手紧扣着董思成腰肢，腰腹用力的每一次都顶到最深处，董思成不觉掐住他的手，声音断断续续“在玹 在玹啊啊啊啊啊。。。”

郑在玹射在他体内后慢慢俯下身子吻上他尖尖的精灵耳，沙哑的声音依旧带着浓浓的欲望“昀昀，我的昀昀。。。”

董思成不知道到底做了多少次，第二天醒来的时候 他摸了摸还有些肿的后穴，慢慢的撑着身子坐起来，指尖轻抚额头“这个混蛋。。。”

“在叫我？”被揽入一具滚烫的胸膛，董思成想挣扎却浑身无力，只得随着他的动作靠在他怀里“饿了么？”

“郑在玹，我有事情要问你”郑在玹轻笑，从胸膛传来的震动让董思成脸热，他这才意识到，两个人此刻都是裸着的，不过意识到身后的人断不会让他穿上衣服且抱着反正也不是第一次了谁没看过谁的想法，董思成也就心安理得的继续靠着，手指把玩着郑在玹那比他打了不少的手

“你知道GBU么？”察觉到身后人微顿的动作，董思成回过头，郑在玹正低头看着他“怎么想起来问这个？”

“我。。我们在找一个很重要的人。。。” 不想透露太多，董思成简单带过“你只需要告诉我，你 和那边有没有交集？我知道你并不是简单的商人“

“哦？“郑在玹歪着头 略带笑意的声音不知道什么时候凑近了他的脸颊，敏感的耳垂被轻咬，董思成一个不查呻吟出声”啊嗯。。“

“你干嘛“董思成捂着耳朵想要逃离却被人拥的更紧”我可以帮你查，但是昀昀 我说过 一切都是有代价的，而那个代价 就是我要你永远留在我身边“

董思成脸上血色褪尽，苍白着小脸和郑在玹对视着“为什么？我不认为 你真的爱上我了“

“为什么不？“郑在玹凑近他”你要相信你的魅力，昀昀“

董思成不自觉地咬着嘴唇，低头沉思着，郑在玹也不着急 一个一个的浅吻再一次落在那片雪白肌肤，不知道过了多久 终于听到董思成叹口气 “我答应你。。“


End file.
